Eidolon Wyrm
Eidolon Wyrms are mini bosses that spawn in the 3rd and 4th layers of the Abyss. They are initially passive and will not attempt to hurt the player. However, if the player deals damage to them, they will become hostile and attack the player with contact damage or magic projectiles. Behavior The Juvenile Eidolon Wyrm spawns in the third and fourth layers of the Abyss at any point in the game. Its roar will alert you that it is nearby and is hunting you. Once hostile, it will chase the player on sight until they leave the biome, though its size makes it difficult to maneuver around. It will summon balls of ice which fire ice shards in every direction, and summon orbs that unleash streaks of lightning at the player. It also possesses telekinetic abilities which allow it to throw the player in any random direction, accompanied by a loud sound and a burst of blue sparks. The Adult Eidolon Wyrm spawns in the same two layers after Polterghast has been defeated, but is much rarer. It will also spawn at any time if a player is affected with Chaos State while in the Abyss, giving the message "Eidolon Wyrm has awoken!" It behaves similarly to its juvenile counterpart, although it is very large, moves much faster, deals far greater damage, and is incredibly resilient to damage. Like its juvenile counterpart, it has the ability to periodically fling the player in a random direction through telekinesis, although its telekinetic attack is far stronger. No more than one Adult Eidolon Wyrm can exist at once. Eidolon Wyrms inflict the following debuffs in Revengeance Mode: * Crush Depth for 20 seconds (Head) * Horror for 10 seconds (Juvenile Head)/20 seconds (Adult Head) * Marked for 10 seconds (Juvenile Head)/20 seconds (Adult Head) * Electrified for 2 seconds (Lightning) * Frozen for 1 second (Ice Ball/Shards) * Chilled for 2 seconds (Ice Ball/Shards) * Frostburn for 4 seconds (Ice Ball/Shards) Notes * The body segments of Eidolon Wyrms are intangible, dealing no damage to the player and having complete immunity to attacks. Only their heads are capable of dealing or receiving damage. * Using the Rod of Discord in the Abyss will cause any living Eidolon Wyrms, both Juvenile and Adult, to instantly discover the player and begin attacking. ** If trying to escape from an enraged Adult Eidolon Wyrm by using a Magic Mirror or Recall Potion while still in the Abyss, there is a chance an Adult Eidolon Wyrm will spawn upon being teleported back if the player still has the Chaos State debuff applied, thereby making the safe teleportation destination not safe anymore. However, it is also possible for the Wyrm to be non-hostile after the teleport. The Wyrm may be despawned again by leading it far enough away from the teleport destination then teleporting back again. * The Adult Eidolon Wyrm's awakening depends only on whether or not the player has the Chaos State debuff while in the Abyss, and will therefore spawn if the player enters the biome with the debuff already applied, despite the Rod of Discord not actually being used within the Abyss. * Whilst the Juvenile Eidolon Wyrm can be detected with the Lifeform Analyzer, the Adult Eidolon Wyrm cannot. * Unlike the Juvenile Eidolon Wyrm, the Adult Eidolon Wyrm does not require Polterghast to be defeated in order to drop weapons. This means that, if the player has the strategy and the patience to do so, they can acquire those immensely powerful weapons only after obtaining a Rod of Discord at the beginning of Hardmode. * Only the Juvenile Eidolon Wyrm has a banner. Adult Eidolon Wyrm kills will not count toward the banner count for the Juvenile. * Using the Grand Dad on Adult Eidolon Wyrm can remove its knockback resistance, making it a lot easier to kill. Trivia * They are the only enemies which can inflict Horror and Marked outside of Revengeance Mode. * Their ice and lightning attacks are similar to those performed by the Lunatic Cultist. The juvenile's ability to drop the Lunar Cultist Robe and Hood, as well as "Eidolon" being a term used to describe something idolized (potentially in the fashion of a cult), further establishes a connection between these enemies. ** They may also be related to the Eidolist, as they have similar names and drops, and they both spawn in the Abyss. * Prior to the 1.3.4.001 update, the Adult Eidolon Wyrm had the highest health of any NPC in the mod, with a whopping 30,000,000 health. * Its design is based on a creature from the aquatic exploration game Subnautica, known as the Ghost Leviathan. The original sprite was also a copy of the Ghost Leviathan's design. ** The different life-stages makes this more evident. ** How the enemies can only be hurt in the head may be a reference to how in Subnautica many long segmented creature's hitbox is only the front portion of the creature. * The Adult Eidolon Wyrm could be considered the Calamity Mod version of the Dungeon Guardian, since both are extremely strong enemies that are intended to stop you from entering a certain area or using a certain item. Category:Enemies Category:Mini Bosses Category:Abyss Enemies Category:Worm Enemies